coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9576 (3rd October 2018)
Plot Sinead makes excuses not to have sex with Daniel. Ryan is scared out of his wits after reading in the Gazette that Joey Buchanan has been found dead in the canal. Kirk, Tyrone and Daniel plan a stake-out at the Red Rec to find the Manchester big cat. Geoff offers Kirk an interview at the hospital on the subject, to much derision from Ken. Kevin takes Jack to school for the first time since his amputation. Hannah doesn't think Johnny is taking the blackmail threat seriously enough. Paula convinces Sophie that she must change her statement. Sinead has her 12-week scan which reveals a healthy foetus. Ryan fears he'll be Ronan's next target and disappears. Sinead packs Daniel off home before telling the sonographer that the bleeding has persisted. Bethany goes into work early hoping that David will forgive her for covering up for Billy. David takes advantage of her eagerness by making her run errands for him. A bouquet of flowers is delivered to the Rovers for Jenny. The recipient is confused by the message on the card: "These are to help you through tomorrow". Carla helps Johnny out by pretending he has a surprise planned for Jenny. Hannah makes sure that Johnny can see Jim before texting Johnny demanding the money tomorrow or Jenny will be told the truth. Ken is angry with himself for writing trash. Daniel is shocked to receive a letter from Denise. Jack feels a like a freak at school as the other boys are only interested in his foot and his best friend ignores him. Kevin loses his rag when Jack vows not to go back. Sinead is examined by an obstetrician. Johnny is thrown by the text as he was sure that Jim was the blackmailer. Carla thinks of a way they can find out who it is. Sinead is informed that she has a lump on her cervix which could be cancerous. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Sonographer - Rhoda Ofori-Attah *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Obstetrician 1 - Diane Beck *Obstetrician 2 - Maxine Burth Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Maternity waiting room and consultation room Notes *The flower delivery man is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead receives some devastating news when she had attends her 12-week scan; Hannah tells Jim they need to up the stakes and place more pressure on Johnny; Geoff invites Kirk onto his radio show to talk about the big cat sightings; and Daniel gets a letter from his mum. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,506,592 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes